A screen of the yeast activation domain array was carried out using wild-type Cdc28 and a kinase-dead mutant, Cdc28K30R, as baits. The DNA-binding domain fusion constructs were constructed in the Futcher laboratory and sent to the Resource Center. The first screen of the wild-type Cdc28 bait on -histidine media + 2mM 3-aminotriazole showed a somewhat high His+ background, but 13 positives were clearly visible above background, including three proteins known to interact with Cdc28.